Return of the Black Pearl
by Sharp Riley
Summary: Jack promises a man on his death bed to take care of an orphan girl. What he finds out about the girl changes his life forever. chapter 5 uploaded!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's charecters. Disney does. However, I do own Riley and Scott.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sea was calm, only the wind could be heard blowing through the sails. Captain Jack Sparrow stood a top his ship, The Black Pearl. As his ship broke through the waves, he looked out over the sea scanning for any ship.  
  
Just off in the distance he could see the faint image of a shore line. He yelled down at his crew to stay well away from the town. He was already wanted by the army and to be sentenced to death if caught. He didn't want to be hung, so he told his men to turn the ship in the opposite direction. Grabbing a hold of the rope for one of the sails, he slid down to the wheel. He took out his compass, that didn't point north, and grabbed the wheel, turning it whatever direction the arrow pointed. The sea was a part of Jack, as it was to many pirates. He turned the ship to the west, and sailed to the town most pirates went to to get away from anyone looking for them, or just to stop and drink. Jack was there for a drink, and to see how some of his old friends were doing that lived there. As he pulled into port, he saw a familiar face. It was the face of Gibs. One of the people who helped him get his ship back from Captain Barbossa. Gibs invited him to the saloon with him to get a drink. Once inside, Jack listened to his friend talk about his horrible life on the dreary island, as he called it.   
  
"Come back to the sea with me then." Jack said to him.   
  
Gibs looked at him. "Jack, I can't leave here. I have..." Jack cut him off.  
  
"You have nothing here. You said so yourself. There's nothing here for you. Come to the sea with me. I need you."  
  
Gibs looked at him. He was reluctant to except Jack's offer, but in the end he knew Jack was right. There was nothing here for him. "Alright, I guess your right. It's best I head back out to sea." he admitted. Jack smiled, knowing he had won.   
  
"Get out, and don't ever come back!" the gruff voice of a shop owner could be heard.   
  
"Yeah, well same tah you'se, ya fat pig! I feel sorry for you'se mudder fer havin' such an' ugly child!" a voice yelled back. This one was more soft, yet what the person had said had made Jack laugh. He went over to see what all the noise was about. As he turned the corner, he could see a girl picking herself up off the ground.   
  
"Well, I never! Da little....." she trailed off muttering words that made Jack laugh, yet he was stunned to hear it come out of her mouth.   
  
"Well, what have we here?" Jack asked looking at the girl.   
  
The girl looked over at him, then turned to walk away. This made Jack laugh even more. He had never see a girl get that angry before. "Where ya heading?" Jack called after her.  
  
"Home, if dat's any yer business." she yelled over her shoulder. Jack followed her. He walked up behind her, then eventually was walking beside her. Gibs followed at Jack's heels. The girl tried to quicken her pace, but it was no use, Jack could walk much faster than her.  
  
"What is da madder wid you?" she said turning to him angerly.   
  
Jack could not help but laugh at her. He thought it funny that this girl could get so upset so easily. "Well, dis is me home." she said. "Yer welcome to come in, if you want. Ya already followed me here anyways."   
  
Jack bowed to here. She rolled her eyes and walked through the door. " Scott, I's is back!" she called. A man walked into the room, and greeted her, then noticed Jack and Gibs. "Oh, who are your friends?" he asked.   
  
"This is..." she looked at Jack for a name.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow and me pal Gibs," Jack finished for her.  
  
Scott face went as white as the snow. He looked as if he had been sliced through the gut with a sword. "Did you say Jack Sparrow?" he asked.  
  
Jack's face looked agitated. "Captain Jack Sparrow." he corrected.  
  
Riley looked at him. She was confused by the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Scott shook his head. "Nothing. Now, where are you from?" He asked trying to change to a new subject.  
  
"The sea. I don't stay anywhere but my ship." Jack answered. "I just stopped into port for a while."   
  
Riley's face went bright. "You have a ship? What's it's name?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Her name's The Black Pearl ." He answered. Scott's face went pale again. This time Riley was too interested in Jack to see it. "Dat's a good name fer a ship. Where do ya travel?"   
  
"All over. Wherever the sea takes me." was his answer.  
  
Scott got a hold of himself. "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's almost ready." he asked the two men.   
  
"Well, I never turn down a meal." Jack said with a smirk. Scott nodded to them, and left to finish getting the dinner ready. Riley stared at Jack with admiration. Jack didn't notice her staring at him at first, but after a while, he saw her staring. He ignored her at first, but then it started to bother him. "Can I help you?" he asked not being able to stand it any longer.   
  
"Are you a pirate?" she asked bluntly.   
  
Jack looked at her surprised. "What makes you think that?" he asked trying to hide his surprise.   
  
"You'se look a lot like one, and you'se got a ship." she answered.   
  
"Lots of people have ships." he said.  
  
"Yeah, but not The Black Pearl. I know about that ship. I's is heard so many stories that if I's told ya 'em all, we'd be up all night!" she told him.   
  
"Well, that's interesting." he said.   
  
She had a cocky look on her face that told him she knew that he was a pirate, but not a look that said she would call the authorities. Luckily Scott came in and told them that it was time for dinner, and that they should all sit to eat.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they sat down, it was not al large dinner, yet one that seemed to be large enough. Scott was just setting down the last bit of food. He sat at the head of the table, while Jack and Gibs sat across from each other, with Riley next to him. It seemed to him that he would never be able to get away from the girl. He rolled his eyes and smiled at the thought.   
  
"Alright, dig in." Scott said. As they ate, Jack told about his adventures at sea. How he had reclaimed his ship, and defeated Captain Barbossa.   
  
As they ate, Jack told other stories such as the time when he was shot twice in the right shoulder, and still was able to kill the man who had shot him. He told stories that would scare a small child, but not Riley.   
  
It was starting to get late. Jack was now listening to stories told by Riley. She told about as much of her childhood that she could remember. Although it wasn't much. She couldn't remember anything younger than seven. She had come down with a bad sickness, and woke up to the kind face of a nurse. That was all she knew. She told Jack and Gibs of the time when she had scared a heard of cattle so bad that they almost trampled through the hole town. As she told him, she laughed at the remembrance of the whole scene.   
  
"It's getting late. Riley, it's best you get to bed now." Scott said walking into the room.   
  
"But can't I stay up a little longer?" she asked. He looked down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't want to deal with your crabby self in the morning. You must go to bed now." he repeated.   
  
She got up reluctantly, and walked over to the doorway. "Goodnight Captain Sparrow," she said as she walked out of the room.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was midnight. Everyone in the town was asleep. Jack was fast asleep on a bed made up for him on the floor of the house. He slept with an uneasy feeling. Gibs was on the couch next to him. Surly if Jack was not used to his snoring, he would have been woken up to the loud sound.   
  
The next room over was where Riley slept. She, as Jack, was sleeping with a feeling of uneasiness. As she turned about in her sleep, the moonlight shown on her face.  
  
Scott slept in a room on the other side of the house. He was thankful for that, for when he had checked on Riley an hour earlier, he had heard the loud snoring of Gibs. As everyone in the town slept, and ship was just pulling into port. A large ship. Though it was not faster than the Black Pearl, it would surely go faster than any of the other ships in the port.  
  
It had it's pirate flag stung on its highest beam. Small ships filled with pirates made their way to shore. The captain of the ship stood on the large ship, waiting for his pirates to do their jobs. Not that they had any particular one, just that he liked terrorize small towns and destroy them, stealing any gold they could find.   
  
As the first of the ships made it to shore, the ones left on board started to load the cannons. Ready to blow the town to bits. They fired upon the largest building first. It took a few cannonballs to knock it down, but it when it fell, it made a big noise.   
  
The other pirates on shore started to brake into houses, killing people as they searched for gold. Cries of terror rang out all through the town. People who the pirates had not reached tried to get out of their homes and to safety before they reached them. Many never made it. They were killed anyways. No one was spared. Every person was killed, weather they be man, woman, or child.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott was hearing something from outside. He got up to look, and what he saw stuck terror into his soul. As he looked out the window, all he could see were people being killed by pirates, and cannonballs striking buildings.   
  
He ran to wake everyone up. He knew that if they stayed, they would all be killed. He knew that if they could get to Jack's ship, they could sail out of there. "Get up! Get up!" she said shaking Jack awake.  
  
"What in the bloody matter with you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Pirates are destroying the town. We must get out of here!" Scott about screamed at him. He raced to get Riley. Jack looked out the window himself, and sure enough Scott was right. Jack had recognized the ship. He knew that these pirates would kill even another pirate just for money. He rushed to wake up Gibs. Scott and Riley ran straight into him.   
  
"Hurry. We must leave for the ship." Jack said pointing them to the back door. "Wait. What's that sound?" Scott asked. Jack stopped to listen. "Get down!" he yelled pulling Riley to the floor. A large blast came, and the house was destroyed to rubble. A cannonball had hit the house and demolished it. Jack and Riley cleared the rubble off themselves and found Gibs. "Where's Scott?" Riley asked digging through the rubble.   
  
"Under there." Jack said pointing to him. Scott was half berried. Riley went over to him. Jack and Gibs followed. They dug him out. His legs were badly bleeding. He came to, and looked at Jack. He tried to say something, but no one could understand him. Riley turned around twards the town. "Umm, Gibs, look at this." she called. Gibs got up and walked over to look at what she saw.   
  
"Jack..." Scott said weakly. Jack looked down at him. "Jack..." he repeated. "Promise me you'll take care of Riley." he said weakly. "I will." Jack said. Scott looked at him thankful, then died. Jack looked at him for a minute. He was woken up by Gibs voice. "Jack we have to go. Their coming this way. Jack went to them. "What about Scott?" Riley asked.   
  
Jack looked at her with sad eyes. "He's dead."   
  
"Dead?" she repeated.  
  
"Yes. We must go. They will be here soon." Jack said impatiently. They hurried down to the shore. Jack's ship was just a little off the coast. They swam to it, and quickly got on board. Jack's crew quickly took up anchor, and left the island as soon as possible. As they were just out of sight from the pirates, Riley looked back. All she could see were large fires burning, and smoke. She could still faintly hear the cries of the people in the town that the pirated were still killing.   
  
Jack walked over to Riley, and put an arm on her shoulder. "What will happen to me now?" she asked him.  
  
"You will come with me, and learn to be a pirate." he answered looking back at the island. He ,too, could hear the cries of the people being killed, and could see the smoke of the fires that still burned. He had no idea how he would take care of this child. All he knew is that he gave his word that he would. 


	2. Chapter2

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's charecters. Disney does. However, I do own Riley, Scott, and Snails. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Riley woke to a calm sea. The island was long gone. The only thing she could see was sky and sea. She walked up to the upper deck. There she saw Jack at the wheel. He was holding a compass. She walked up the stairs to see him. "How come yer compass doesn't point north?" she asked looking at his compass.  
  
"Were not going north, are we?" he asked back.  
  
She looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on the sea. She could clearly see that he was lost in his own thoughts. "Where are we going then?" she looked up at him. His eyes slowly met hers. "Where ever the sea takes us." he said turning back to face the sea.  
  
Seeing that she would not get another word out of him, she walked back down to the main deck. She saw Gibs, and went over to see what he was doing. Gibs seeing her smiled. "Mornin' miss," he said.  
  
"What ya doin'." she asked.   
  
"Cleaning the deck." he answered. "You could be of some help. Why don't you get started on doing this deck while I get started on the lower deck." he told her, handing her a mop and bucket.   
  
She took the mop, and set the bucket on the deck. Slowly, and with a little resistance, she mopped the deck. It took her about half and hour to do the hole thing. "Miss, come look up here." Snails called from up above. He was in the crows nest, with a spy glass. She climbed up a latter to see what he was looking at. He handed her the spy glass. "See that? It's Port Town. Will and Elizabeth live there. Jack must be aiming to visit them." Snails laughed. Riley looked through the spy glass with aw. She had never seen through one before, and was amazed by it.   
  
As they neared Port Town, Jack started to get a look of pleasure on his face. He had meant to visit sooner, but got sidetracked. As the ship pulled into port, Gibs and Snails stayed with the crew. Only Jack and Riley left the ship. They walked the streets trying to blend in as much as possible, but with a girl that dressed like a boy, it was hard for people not to stare.   
  
As they entered Will and Elizabeth's house, Jack straightened his clothes, and brushed then off. Riley stood behind Jack as he rang the doorbell. She was nerves about meeting these people. She knew they were Jack's friends, but right now, she was unsure of everyone. A man opened the door, and told them to wait in the livingroom. The man left, and could be heard talking to someone. She heard Jack's name mentioned, but that was all. A man came down the stairs, with a woman in his arm. The lady was truly beautiful. She had long brown hair, put in a ponytail. The man was cunning. His dark brown hair was put in a neat ponytail at the back of his head. He caught sight of Jack he smiled, and walked up to him. Jack smiled back at him, and shook the man's hand. He bowed and kissed the woman's hand.   
  
"So good to see you again, Jack." the man said.  
  
Jack smiled. "I meant to come sooner, but ran into a little..." he looked at Riley. "...delay." Will looked down at her.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked bowing to her.  
  
"My name is Riley." she said. "I lived on an island, but it was invaded by pirates, and the man who was taking care of me, Scott, was killed. Jack promised him he's look out for me." she explained.   
  
Will laughed at the girls ability to speak. "She seems to be capable helping on the ship." he said.  
  
"Yes, sir." she said. "Just this morning I cleaned the deck and gully."   
  
Will laughed. "Elizabeth, why don't you go get this young lady something to eat." he said. She nodded, and got up. "I'll help you." Riley said getting up to help.  
  
When they were out of sight, Will looked at Jack serous. "What are you going to do with her?" he asked.  
  
Jack looked at him. "I'm not sure. I gave my word that I would take care of her, but how can I when I'm a pirate? I don't even know where I'm going, I have no money. I don't know how I'm going to afford to feed her as well as myself." Jack said running hid hand through his hair.   
  
"Well," said Will. "I may be able to help. I know a man who is looking for a men with ship and crew who is willing to go on a hunt for some mysterious treasure."   
  
"Treasure?" Jack's eyes brightened. "What kind of treasure?"   
  
"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask the man. I can take you to him after you eat something." Will said.   
  
"How much does it pay?" Jack asked.  
  
"Half of the treasures' worth." Will answered.  
  
Jack stood up to head to the kitchen. "Well, can't see the harm in trying." he said.  
  
Will gave him a pat on the back as they went into the kitchen for some lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Riley walked back to the ship when Jack left with Will to talk to some man about a mysterious treasure. When she arrived at the ship, not a soul was on board. Everyone had left. They must be in the town. Riley thought.   
  
She climbed to the crows nest, and onto the main beam that held the main sail. She hung on to the ropes that secured the sail for balance. She closed her dark brown eyes. Gibbs had said they looked like Jack's, but she doubted it. Her black hair hung down to her ankles, even thought it was in a ponytail. The wind blew through it with ease. She stood there with her eyes closed for a while, just talking in the cool air. When she finally opened her eyes, she realized she must get back to the Turner's house before Jack and Will. She grabbed a rope, and swung down to the main deck. She ran off the ship, and through the town. People stopped and stared at the girl. She hated it, but she knew it was because of the way she dressed. She wore boys pants and shirts. Not like the girls her age should ware. She didn't care though. She would rather be herself, than try to impress some snoody towns people, as she saw them. She hurried back to the house. She made it just in time before Jack and Will returned. Elizabeth arrived a few minuted later from shopping. "Well, I think it's great that your going to do it" Will said to Jack. Riley thought that it was probably about the treasure. She waited for Jack to come into the living room before speaking. "How was the meeting?" she asked.  
  
Jack looked over at her. She was sitting in a chair with her elbows on her knees. "We leave tomorrow morning." Jack answered.  
  
Riley sat up in the chair. "Where we headin' to?" she walked over to Jack.  
  
Jack pulled out an old piece of paper, that resembled an old map. Sure enough, when Jack opened it up, Riley set eyes on the treasure map. She stared in aw at the old markings. "Where are we goin'?" she asked.  
  
"Some island off in the Pacific," Will answered for him.   
  
Jack looked up from the map as Elizabeth walked in. "Will has volunteered to go with me." Jack said.  
  
"Don't you mean us?" Riley asked.   
  
Jack looked at the girl. Her dark eyes looking straight into his. "Your staying with Elizabeth." he said.   
  
Her eyes turned angry. "What?! I'm not staying in this prissy town! I'm going to sea with you! You promised Scott you'd look after me! Not leave me in some dumb town!" She yelled.  
  
Jack started to get impatient. "I'm sorry, but your staying." He said turning back to the map.  
  
"Over my dead body!" she said stamping out of the house. She ran into the town, and to the Black Pearl.  
  
Jack stood with his head stuck in the map. He studied it carefully.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sea was calm, only the wind could be heard blowing through the sails. Captain Jack Sparrow stood a top his ship, The Black Pearl. As his ship broke through the waves, he looked out over the sea scanning for any ship.  
  
Just off in the distance he could see the faint image of a shore line. He yelled down at his crew to stay well away from the town. He was already wanted by the army and to be sentenced to death if caught. He didn't want to be hung, so he told his men to turn the ship in the opposite direction. Grabbing a hold of the rope for one of the sails, he slid down to the wheel. He took out his compass, that didn't point north, and grabbed the wheel, turning it whatever direction the arrow pointed. The sea was a part of Jack, as it was to many pirates. He turned the ship to the west, and sailed to the town most pirates went to to get away from anyone looking for them, or just to stop and drink. Jack was there for a drink, and to see how some of his old friends were doing that lived there. As he pulled into port, he saw a familiar face. It was the face of Gibs. One of the people who helped him get his ship back from Captain Barbossa. Gibs invited him to the saloon with him to get a drink. Once inside, Jack listened to his friend talk about his horrible life on the dreary island, as he called it.   
  
"Come back to the sea with me then." Jack said to him.   
  
Gibs looked at him. "Jack, I can't leave here. I have..." Jack cut him off.  
  
"You have nothing here. You said so yourself. There's nothing here for you. Come to the sea with me. I need you."  
  
Gibs looked at him. He was reluctant to except Jack's offer, but in the end he knew Jack was right. There was nothing here for him. "Alright, I guess your right. It's best I head back out to sea." he admitted. Jack smiled, knowing he had won.   
  
"Get out, and don't ever come back!" the gruff voice of a shop owner could be heard.   
  
"Yeah, well same tah you'se, ya fat pig! I feel sorry for you'se mudder fer havin' such an' ugly child!" a voice yelled back. This one was more soft, yet what the person had said had made Jack laugh. He went over to see what all the noise was about. As he turned the corner, he could see a girl picking herself up off the ground.   
  
"Well, I never! Da little....." she trailed off muttering words that made Jack laugh, yet he was stunned to hear it come out of her mouth.   
  
"Well, what have we here?" Jack asked looking at the girl.   
  
The girl looked over at him, then turned to walk away. This made Jack laugh even more. He had never see a girl get that angry before. "Where ya heading?" Jack called after her.  
  
"Home, if dat's any yer business." she yelled over her shoulder. Jack followed her. He walked up behind her, then eventually was walking beside her. Gibs followed at Jack's heels. The girl tried to quicken her pace, but it was no use, Jack could walk much faster than her.  
  
"What is da madder wid you?" she said turning to him angerly.   
  
Jack could not help but laugh at her. He thought it funny that this girl could get so upset so easily. "Well, dis is me home." she said. "Yer welcome to come in, if you want. Ya already followed me here anyways."   
  
Jack bowed to here. She rolled her eyes and walked through the door. " Scott, I's is back!" she called. A man walked into the room, and greeted her, then noticed Jack and Gibs. "Oh, who are your friends?" he asked.   
  
"This is..." she looked at Jack for a name.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow and me pal Gibs," Jack finished for her.  
  
Scott face went as white as the snow. He looked as if he had been sliced through the gut with a sword. "Did you say Jack Sparrow?" he asked.  
  
Jack's face looked agitated. "Captain Jack Sparrow." he corrected.  
  
Riley looked at him. She was confused by the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Scott shook his head. "Nothing. Now, where are you from?" He asked trying to change to a new subject.  
  
"The sea. I don't stay anywhere but my ship." Jack answered. "I just stopped into port for a while."   
  
Riley's face went bright. "You have a ship? What's it's name?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Her name's The Black Pearl ." He answered. Scott's face went pale again. This time Riley was too interested in Jack to see it. "Dat's a good name fer a ship. Where do ya travel?"   
  
"All over. Wherever the sea takes me." was his answer.  
  
Scott got a hold of himself. "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's almost ready." he asked the two men.   
  
"Well, I never turn down a meal." Jack said with a smirk. Scott nodded to them, and left to finish getting the dinner ready. Riley stared at Jack with admiration. Jack didn't notice her staring at him at first, but after a while, he saw her staring. He ignored her at first, but then it started to bother him. "Can I help you?" he asked not being able to stand it any longer.   
  
"Are you a pirate?" she asked bluntly.   
  
Jack looked at her surprised. "What makes you think that?" he asked trying to hide his surprise.   
  
"You'se look a lot like one, and you'se got a ship." she answered.   
  
"Lots of people have ships." he said.  
  
"Yeah, but not The Black Pearl. I know about that ship. I's is heard so many stories that if I's told ya 'em all, we'd be up all night!" she told him.   
  
"Well, that's interesting." he said.   
  
She had a cocky look on her face that told him she knew that he was a pirate, but not a look that said she would call the authorities. Luckily Scott came in and told them that it was time for dinner, and that they should all sit to eat.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they sat down, it was not al large dinner, yet one that seemed to be large enough. Scott was just setting down the last bit of food. He sat at the head of the table, while Jack and Gibs sat across from each other, with Riley next to him. It seemed to him that he would never be able to get away from the girl. He rolled his eyes and smiled at the thought.   
  
"Alright, dig in." Scott said. As they ate, Jack told about his adventures at sea. How he had reclaimed his ship, and defeated Captain Barbossa.   
  
As they ate, Jack told other stories such as the time when he was shot twice in the right shoulder, and still was able to kill the man who had shot him. He told stories that would scare a small child, but not Riley.   
  
It was starting to get late. Jack was now listening to stories told by Riley. She told about as much of her childhood that she could remember. Although it wasn't much. She couldn't remember anything younger than seven. She had come down with a bad sickness, and woke up to the kind face of a nurse. That was all she knew. She told Jack and Gibs of the time when she had scared a heard of cattle so bad that they almost trampled through the hole town. As she told him, she laughed at the remembrance of the whole scene.   
  
"It's getting late. Riley, it's best you get to bed now." Scott said walking into the room.   
  
"But can't I stay up a little longer?" she asked. He looked down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't want to deal with your crabby self in the morning. You must go to bed now." he repeated.   
  
She got up reluctantly, and walked over to the doorway. "Goodnight Captain Sparrow," she said as she walked out of the room.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was midnight. Everyone in the town was asleep. Jack was fast asleep on a bed made up for him on the floor of the house. He slept with an uneasy feeling. Gibs was on the couch next to him. Surly if Jack was not used to his snoring, he would have been woken up to the loud sound.   
  
The next room over was where Riley slept. She, as Jack, was sleeping with a feeling of uneasiness. As she turned about in her sleep, the moonlight shown on her face.  
  
Scott slept in a room on the other side of the house. He was thankful for that, for when he had checked on Riley an hour earlier, he had heard the loud snoring of Gibs. As everyone in the town slept, and ship was just pulling into port. A large ship. Though it was not faster than the Black Pearl, it would surely go faster than any of the other ships in the port.  
  
It had it's pirate flag stung on its highest beam. Small ships filled with pirates made their way to shore. The captain of the ship stood on the large ship, waiting for his pirates to do their jobs. Not that they had any particular one, just that he liked terrorize small towns and destroy them, stealing any gold they could find.   
  
As the first of the ships made it to shore, the ones left on board started to load the cannons. Ready to blow the town to bits. They fired upon the largest building first. It took a few cannonballs to knock it down, but it when it fell, it made a big noise.   
  
The other pirates on shore started to brake into houses, killing people as they searched for gold. Cries of terror rang out all through the town. People who the pirates had not reached tried to get out of their homes and to safety before they reached them. Many never made it. They were killed anyways. No one was spared. Every person was killed, weather they be man, woman, or child.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott was hearing something from outside. He got up to look, and what he saw stuck terror into his soul. As he looked out the window, all he could see were people being killed by pirates, and cannonballs striking buildings.   
  
He ran to wake everyone up. He knew that if they stayed, they would all be killed. He knew that if they could get to Jack's ship, they could sail out of there. "Get up! Get up!" she said shaking Jack awake.  
  
"What in the bloody matter with you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Pirates are destroying the town. We must get out of here!" Scott about screamed at him. He raced to get Riley. Jack looked out the window himself, and sure enough Scott was right. Jack had recognized the ship. He knew that these pirates would kill even another pirate just for money. He rushed to wake up Gibs. Scott and Riley ran straight into him.   
  
"Hurry. We must leave for the ship." Jack said pointing them to the back door. "Wait. What's that sound?" Scott asked. Jack stopped to listen. "Get down!" he yelled pulling Riley to the floor. A large blast came, and the house was destroyed to rubble. A cannonball had hit the house and demolished it. Jack and Riley cleared the rubble off themselves and found Gibs. "Where's Scott?" Riley asked digging through the rubble.   
  
"Under there." Jack said pointing to him. Scott was half berried. Riley went over to him. Jack and Gibs followed. They dug him out. His legs were badly bleeding. He came to, and looked at Jack. He tried to say something, but no one could understand him. Riley turned around twards the town. "Umm, Gibs, look at this." she called. Gibs got up and walked over to look at what she saw.   
  
"Jack..." Scott said weakly. Jack looked down at him. "Jack..." he repeated. "Promise me you'll take care of Riley." he said weakly. "I will." Jack said. Scott looked at him thankful, then died. Jack looked at him for a minute. He was woken up by Gibs voice. "Jack we have to go. Their coming this way. Jack went to them. "What about Scott?" Riley asked.   
  
Jack looked at her with sad eyes. "He's dead."   
  
"Dead?" she repeated.  
  
"Yes. We must go. They will be here soon." Jack said impatiently. They hurried down to the shore. Jack's ship was just a little off the coast. They swam to it, and quickly got on board. Jack's crew quickly took up anchor, and left the island as soon as possible. As they were just out of sight from the pirates, Riley looked back. All she could see were large fires burning, and smoke. She could still faintly hear the cries of the people in the town that the pirated were still killing.   
  
Jack walked over to Riley, and put an arm on her shoulder. "What will happen to me now?" she asked him.  
  
"You will come with me, and learn to be a pirate." he answered looking back at the island. He ,too, could hear the cries of the people being killed, and could see the smoke of the fires that still burned. He had no idea how he would take care of this child. All he knew is that he gave his word that he would. 


	3. chpter3

I do not own Pirates of the Carribean Disney does, However, I do own Riley, Scott, and Snails.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Riley woke to a calm sea. The island was long gone. The only thing she could see was sky and sea. She walked up to the upper deck. There she saw Jack at the wheel. He was holding a compass. She walked up the stairs to see him. "How come yer compass doesn't point north?" she asked looking at his compass.  
  
"Were not going north, are we?" he asked back.  
  
She looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on the sea. She could clearly see that he was lost in his own thoughts. "Where are we going then?" she looked up at him. His eyes slowly met hers. "Where ever the sea takes us." he said turning back to face the sea.  
  
Seeing that she would not get another word out of him, she walked back down to the main deck. She saw Gibs, and went over to see what he was doing. Gibs seeing her smiled. "Mornin' miss," he said.  
  
"What ya doin'." she asked.   
  
"Cleaning the deck." he answered. "You could be of some help. Why don't you get started on doing this deck while I get started on the lower deck." he told her, handing her a mop and bucket.   
  
She took the mop, and set the bucket on the deck. Slowly, and with a little resistance, she mopped the deck. It took her about half and hour to do the hole thing. "Miss, come look up here." Snails called from up above. He was in the crows nest, with a spy glass. She climbed up a latter to see what he was looking at. He handed her the spy glass. "See that? It's Port Town. Will and Elizabeth live there. Jack must be aiming to visit them." Snails laughed. Riley looked through the spy glass with aw. She had never seen through one before, and was amazed by it.   
  
As they neared Port Town, Jack started to get a look of pleasure on his face. He had meant to visit sooner, but got sidetracked. As the ship pulled into port, Gibs and Snails stayed with the crew. Only Jack and Riley left the ship. They walked the streets trying to blend in as much as possible, but with a girl that dressed like a boy, it was hard for people not to stare.   
  
As they entered Will and Elizabeth's house, Jack straightened his clothes, and brushed then off. Riley stood behind Jack as he rang the doorbell. She was nerves about meeting these people. She knew they were Jack's friends, but right now, she was unsure of everyone. A man opened the door, and told them to wait in the livingroom. The man left, and could be heard talking to someone. She heard Jack's name mentioned, but that was all. A man came down the stairs, with a woman in his arm. The lady was truly beautiful. She had long brown hair, put in a ponytail. The man was cunning. His dark brown hair was put in a neat ponytail at the back of his head. He caught sight of Jack he smiled, and walked up to him. Jack smiled back at him, and shook the man's hand. He bowed and kissed the woman's hand.   
  
"So good to see you again, Jack." the man said.  
  
Jack smiled. "I meant to come sooner, but ran into a little..." he looked at Riley. "...delay." Will looked down at her.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked bowing to her.  
  
"My name is Riley." she said. "I lived on an island, but it was invaded by pirates, and the man who was taking care of me, Scott, was killed. Jack promised him he's look out for me." she explained.   
  
Will laughed at the girls ability to speak. "She seems to be capable helping on the ship." he said.  
  
"Yes, sir." she said. "Just this morning I cleaned the deck and gully."   
  
Will laughed. "Elizabeth, why don't you go get this young lady something to eat." he said. She nodded, and got up. "I'll help you." Riley said getting up to help.  
  
When they were out of sight, Will looked at Jack serous. "What are you going to do with her?" he asked.  
  
Jack looked at him. "I'm not sure. I gave my word that I would take care of her, but how can I when I'm a pirate? I don't even know where I'm going, I have no money. I don't know how I'm going to afford to feed her as well as myself." Jack said running hid hand through his hair.   
  
"Well," said Will. "I may be able to help. I know a man who is looking for a men with ship and crew who is willing to go on a hunt for some mysterious treasure."   
  
"Treasure?" Jack's eyes brightened. "What kind of treasure?"   
  
"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask the man. I can take you to him after you eat something." Will said.   
  
"How much does it pay?" Jack asked.  
  
"Half of the treasures' worth." Will answered.  
  
Jack stood up to head to the kitchen. "Well, can't see the harm in trying." he said.  
  
Will gave him a pat on the back as they went into the kitchen for some lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Riley walked back to the ship when Jack left with Will to talk to some man about a mysterious treasure. When she arrived at the ship, not a soul was on board. Everyone had left. They must be in the town. Riley thought.   
  
She climbed to the crows nest, and onto the main beam that held the main sail. She hung on to the ropes that secured the sail for balance. She closed her dark brown eyes. Gibbs had said they looked like Jack's, but she doubted it. Her black hair hung down to her ankles, even thought it was in a ponytail. The wind blew through it with ease. She stood there with her eyes closed for a while, just talking in the cool air. When she finally opened her eyes, she realized she must get back to the Turner's house before Jack and Will. She grabbed a rope, and swung down to the main deck. She ran off the ship, and through the town. People stopped and stared at the girl. She hated it, but she knew it was because of the way she dressed. She wore boys pants and shirts. Not like the girls her age should ware. She didn't care though. She would rather be herself, than try to impress some snooty towns people, as she saw them. She hurried back to the house. She made it just in time before Jack and Will returned. Elizabeth arrived a few minuted later from shopping. "Well, I think it's great that your going to do it" Will said to Jack. Riley thought that it was probably about the treasure. She waited for Jack to come into the living room before speaking. "How was the meeting?" she asked.  
  
Jack looked over at her. She was sitting in a chair with her elbows on her knees. "We leave tomorrow morning." Jack answered.  
  
Riley sat up in the chair. "Where we headin' to?" she walked over to Jack.  
  
Jack pulled out an old piece of paper, that resembled an old map. Sure enough, when Jack opened it up, Riley set eyes on the treasure map. She stared in aw at the old markings. "Where are we goin'?" she asked.  
  
"Some island off in the Pacific," Will answered for him.   
  
Jack looked up from the map as Elizabeth walked in. "Will has volunteered to go with me." Jack said.  
  
"Don't you mean us?" Riley asked.   
  
Jack looked at the girl. Her dark eyes looking straight into his. "Your staying with Elizabeth." he said.   
  
Her eyes turned angry. "What?! I'm not staying in this prissy town! I'm going to sea with you! You promised Scott you'd look after me! Not leave me in some dumb town!" She yelled.  
  
Jack started to get impatient. "I'm sorry, but your staying." He said turning back to the map.  
  
"Over my dead body!" she said stamping out of the house. She ran into the town, and to the Black Pearl.  
  
Jack stood with his head stuck in the map. He studied it carefully.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Riley was no where to be found. Jack and Will looked all morning for her, but never found her.   
  
"Elizabeth said she would find her, and let us know how she is when we reach our first stopping point." Will said. Jack looked at him knowing he couldn't waist anymore time looking for her, and knew he must leave for the long voyage right away. They were already a half hour behind, and had over a three month journey ahead. Jack and Will headed to the ship to meet the rest of the crew. Jack had told them to get the ship ready while he searched for Riley, but with her nowhere to be found, he went to the ship to leave.  
  
  
  
As they pulled out of port, Jack couldn't help but worry about the girl. True, she wasn't his daughter, just some kid he had promised a guy he would look after on the mans death bed. As Jack stared out into the sea ahead, he cleared his mind of Riley, and started to focus on the journey ahead. He must not think about her while on this trip, or he might lose sight of what he had set out for. As the land drifted further and further away in the distance, Jack became more and more focused on the journey ahead. He could smell the salt from the water, and taste it as well. He could hear the waves crash against the bottom of the ship, as if he were standing in the ocean itself. They drifted further and further out to sea, and soon the Port Town was out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the first day passed slowly for both Jack and Will, though the night seemed to pass even slower. Jack still could not keep himself from regretting what he had said to Riley. He wished he could have brought her along, but thought it was best to leave her with Elizabeth.   
  
"You alright, Jack?" Will asked walking into the room. They were both sleeping in the captains quarters. The rest of the crew had their own place to sleep.   
  
"I'm just fine." Jack said getting up from the table, and heading twards his bed. Will was already climbing into his. "By morning we should be halfway to our first stop." Jack said trying to get his mind on something else. Will looked at him with tired eyes. "That's good." he said yawning. Jack climbed into bed, and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Jack rose to the sounds of the sea. It was calm and relaxing to be back at sea. The one place where Jack felt at home. Will came above deck, and stood next to Jack.   
  
"How much longer till you think we get there?" Will asked.  
  
Jack turned to him. "Not much longer." her replied.  
  
Will looked at the sea, as Jack was. He saw nothing but water, and sky. Crash! Will and Jack both turned around. Something had made noise below deck. They ran down to investigate. Nothing was wrong below deck. They looked at each other, then Jack walked over to a barrel of rum. When he opened the lid, he didn't find rum, he had found something else.   
  
"Riley?" Will said confused.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Jack asked looking at her. He helped her get out of the barrel.   
  
"I said I was coming. You promised to look after me, that means I'm coming with you." she said. Jack looked at her. Will looked between the two.  
  
"Jack, can I speak with you for a moment?" Will asked pulling him away.   
  
Jack looked at him. "What are we going to do with her? She can't stay." Will said.  
  
"We can't leave her anywhere. There isn't a port for miles, anyways, it wouldn't be right. She's going to have to come with us." Jack said patting him on the back as he walked back to Riley. She looked at him with the cocky look she had the first day they had meet. "Well?" she asked.  
  
"You can stay in the same quarters with Will and me." Jack said walking back up to the wheel. "Yes!" Riley said following him. 


	4. chapter4

Days passed slowly on the ship for most the crew, but for Riley, there was no such thing as time. She enjoyed being at sea. Her favorite place on the ship was in the crows nest. It was the only place she could be by herself. She liked to climb up there and dream of what it would be like to be in an actual battle against another pirate ship. But, as always her thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs constantly calling her down for her spot to start her chores on the ship. She had to help with the masts, and help Cook with the food. She cleaned the kitchen up when he was done, and then, if there was still time, she would climb back in the crows nest until it was time to get some sleep. She slept in the captains quarters with Will and Jack. She had made herself a place on the floor to sleep. It wasn't the best place to sleep, but it was better then being back at Port Town sleeping in the large beds at Will's house with Elizabeth breathing down her neck every five seconds. That, she was thankful for that Jack hadn't found her on the ship, until they were far enough out to sea. As she slept, all her fears passed by in her dreams. The death of Scott, the only person she had ever known, and some strange images of a beautiful woman being terribly killed. It was like some strange dream that kept repeating itself every night. It was the worst thing she had ever seen, even if it was just a dream.   
  
A woman was holding her. She couldn't have been more than two, but she could still see everything clearly. Riley was crying out in fear, and the woman was trying to quiet her. She was running down the street. Riley could see the fear in the woman's eyes. Something terrible was happening. The woman ran faster as voices started to follow them. Riley couldn't make out what they were saying, but the voices were harsh and sounded angry. Riley cried out in fear again as they woman put her down in the deep grass. The woman hid her as best she could. No one could see her in the tall grass, but Riley could see out of it. Though, in her dream she wished she couldn't. The woman ran back out into the open just as the voices came closer. They were voices of men. As they came to where Riley was hidden, she was too scared to cry out with what happened next. The men grabbed the woman as she tried to run. They beat her first, then cut the woman's cheek. She could hear what they were saying now.   
  
"Tell us where the child is now!" on rough looking man yelled to the woman.  
  
"I will not!" the woman protested. The man became angry at that point, and cut the woman other cheek. "Tell me now!" he repeated. The woman stood up at tall as she could. "I will not!" she repeated again.   
  
"Then you brought this upon yourself!" the man said to her. Then, in front of Riley's eyes, the man stood over her, and with his sward, cut the woman through the middle. The woman cried out in pain and looked over to Riley. Her eyes already starting to fade. "Keep to the light." she said in her last breaths. Then, the woman slowly fadded away and died.   
  
That was the point when Riley woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard. She looked around the cabin. Jack and Will were still asleep, snoring just a little. She caught her breath, and went out onto the deck. It was dark out still. As the moonlight shown down on the deck, she thought about the strange dream that repeated itself over and over again. She had no idea who the woman was, and what the dream had to do with her. She didn't remember anything like that happening. She could see the woman's face so clear though. Like the woman was actual person she had known at one time. The long black hair that hung in the woman's face, the soft white skin that she had, her brown eyes filled with fear. Riley didn't know why this dream seemed to repeat itself. All she knew was that she was somehow the center of it. She thought about the dream all the rest of the night.   
  
Somehow between all her thoughts, she drifted off to sleep. She woke up to the other pirates on bored getting ready to start the day. She stood up, and started with her daily chores. She began to help bring up the main sail, and then tie it down. She gripped the thick rope in her hands. It was rough feeling, and hard for her to hold on to, it being so thick that her small hands could hardly grasp the thing. When the main sail was up, and the others as well, she went into the captain's quarters to see what Jack and Will were up to.  
  
She could hear them talking about something, but couldn't make out the words. She didn't want to disturb them, but wanted to hear what they were saying. She crept to the side window, to hear. She could only catch parts of sentences at first, but then began to understand what they were saying more clearly.   
  
"...We must be coshes from this point on." she could hear Jack say. "Danger lurks all around us now."  
  
"But what about the girl? How are we supposed to keep her out of danger?" Will asked.   
  
She looked up into the window. She could see Jack facing Will. He scratched the stubble of beard on his face.   
  
"I want to know where she is at all time. We must keep her in eyesight. Nothing can happen to her." Jack answered after some time.  
  
The sea began to grow destructive. The waves, beginning to grow larger and with more force. Jack, being awakened by the motion of the ship, climbed out of bed and hurried to the deck. He looked out over the water and up into the sky. The clouds that hung overhead were black, and seemed to mock the ship in the ocean. A large wave hit the ship and knocked Jack over. Will came out next. He looked into the same direction Jack was. He too saw the way the water and sky looked. Not being a man that spent much time on ships, Will seemed to grow white with fear.   
  
That was when Jack remembered the girl. He rushed into the cabin again. She wasn't in her usual spot on the floor. Her bed was empty, and the covers made. He walked back out the ship, and looked around for any sight of her. Then, when she couldn't be found he looked up, and there in the crows nest was the girl. He ran over to the bottom of the main beam and yelled up.   
  
"Riley, come down from there!" he called up. She leaned over the side and looked down.  
  
"Just a minute, and I'll be right down." she called down to him. She grabbed the nearest rope, and swung down on it. She went over the water in her first swing, making Jack lose his breath. She landed safely on the deck of the ship next to Jack. Her grabbed her by the arm and lead her to the wheel. There he steered the ship until the storm cleared. No one was lost that day, although Snails almost got washed overboard.  
  
Be noon the storm had cleared, and the sea was back to normal again. The crew were back to their normal everyday chores, until the landscape began to change. The water became a greenish-blue color, and small islands began to show up. The further on they went, the more small islands there were. Then, in the center of all the small islands was the largest. It was as big as small town, and as deserted as a ghost town. The crew stopped and stared at the island. It was known as Dead Man's Cave, because of all the small caves that ran through it.   
  
"We're here." were Jack's first words at the sight of the island. Riley looked up at him. "Where?" she asked.  
  
"Dead Man's Cave." he answered.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Jack looked around, trying to ignore the sounds of his crew. "It's an island where one of the worlds most sacred, lost treasures is rumored to have been hidden. Thousands of people have searched the island, if they were lucky enough to find it, searching for the treasure."   
  
"What type of treasure?"   
  
Jack rolled his eyes, thinking nothing he could say would please the girls curiosity. "A stone."  
  
"A stone?" she repeated surprised. "What type of treasure is that?"  
  
Jack didn't respond for a few seconds. Then, he told her. "It isn't just any stone. A seeing stone. If you look into it you can see the future of yourself and others. It also has mystical powers that no one knows about. No one has been able to find it...that is until now." Jack said sure that they would find it.   
  
They docked the ship near the island, and took small boats to the land. They got out and looked around. True, the island was beautiful, but it was also dangerous. the island itself was fixed with booby traps. Every step the took they would have to be careful not to set one off. Some men on the crew became jittery, and wanted to go back to the ship, but feared Jack enough to know not to mention this to him.   
  
They walked for what was probably an hour until they came to the cave they were looking for. The entrance was a rock formation that made a skull. Jack lead the way into the cave. Riley was behind him, and Will and the rest of the crew behind her.  
  
Inside the cave it was dark. Jack and some of the crew lit candles and lanterns to see. The floor of the cave was rough and uneven. rocks stuck out everywhere. They walked for what seemed like hours until they came to the first room. Riley followed right behind Jack, and sometimes right next to him. Jack would constantly be pushing her behind him.   
  
"What's this?" Will asked pulling a string up.   
  
Jack followed the string with his eyes. "Stop!" he yelled, but it was too late. Will had set off a booby trap. Rocks began to fall. One of Jack's crew was hit by one, and was killed instantly.   
  
"This way!" Riley said running ahead.   
  
The groups of pirates tried their best to dodge the rocks as they fell. When they finally got to safety, Jack went over to Will. "Next time you see a string, please leave it alone." Jack joked. Will took a breath, and gave a scared laugh.   
  
They walked on until they came to a fork in the cave. "Which way?" Snails asked. Jack looked at his compass that didn't point north.  
  
"This way." he said taking the right passageway.   
  
"I hope he's right." Gibbs whispered in Riley's ear. She tried not to laugh.   
  
Onward they went. Jack leading the way. Finally, after another long period of time walking, they came to another room. This one was beautiful. It was filled with crystal-like rocks. They glimmered in the faint light that the lanterns and candles gave off. Riley walked over to one. She picked up a small one and put it in her pouch at her hip, before following after Jack and the others. Suddenly they heard a noise. "Stop, listen." Jack said holding up his hand, as if to be some form of roadblock.   
  
Everyone tilted their ears to the direction the sound was coming from. Then, they saw it. A large rock heading their way. It would sure crush them if they couldn't find a way out of it's path. "Run!" Riley shouted, and everyone followed her. She ran straight ahead, not knowing what she would run into. The boulder began to gain on them. "It's getting closer!" Gibbs yelled up to her. She ran faster. Finally, there it was. Just the place that she was looking for to hide from the boulder. She climbed up the rock as fast as she could. The others soon joined her.   
  
The boulder passed by quickly. Riley let out a sigh of relief. "I guess we set off another trap." she laughed.   
  
They climbed down, and kept on going. So far they had only lost two people. One to the falling rocks, and another that got in the way of the boulder. They would soon lose a third person. Instead of following in the direct footprints of everyone else, he had walked off more to the left, and had fallen into a pit of spikes. 


	5. chapter5

The cave became larger as they walked on. Soon they came to another room. It wasn't as large as the cave that had the crystals in it, but is was close. Jack lead the way through a tunnel. It became colder as they walked on. The one room suddenly split into many caves.   
  
"This way." Jack said leading the others on. Riley was about to follow them, but the cave to her left caught her eye.   
  
"A light?" she said looking to see if the others had noticed she was still standing there. No one seemed to even know she was there, so she walked into the cave. It was dark, so she took a candle out of the bag at her side, and lit it. She walked ahead to find out what the light was that she saw.   
  
She walked on. There was nothing there. She knew she had seen a light. She knew it! Just where did it go? Riley kept on walking. The cave had many twists and turns to it. The sides of it stuck out in some spots, and the floor of it was rough.   
  
Just when she thought that there was truly nothing there, there it was, the light. Riley walked faster. Soon, the light became brighter.   
  
"Just up the next turn." she said exited. What she found, she would never had imagined in a lifetime.   
  
"A glowing rock?" she said confused. As she reached out to grab it a harsh wind came up.   
  
"Who are you?" a voice rang out.   
  
Riley said nothing. She was too afraid to move.  
  
"Who are you?" the voice repeated.   
  
"R-R-Riley. I'm a cabin boy, uh, girl, on the Black Pearl captained by Jack Sparrow." she answered.   
  
"Ah, Sparrow. That's a name I've not heard in a long time." the voice said.  
  
Riley stood up. "Tell me now, who are you?"   
  
There was a silence. Riley stood waiting for the answer.   
  
"My name is Draco. I am guardian of the seeing stone that sits infront of you." the voice answered.  
  
"Draco, what does the rock do?" Riley asked, her eyes still on the rock. "Why are you here to guard it? And how do you know Jack's name?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then what seemed to be a sigh.  
  
"Up this way lads. I think we're almost there." Jack called back to his crew. "There's a light up ahead."  
  
Jack was almost running when he got into the light. The others caught up to him. There, infront of them was the largest treasure anyone could ever imagine. Jewels, gold, silver, and diamonds lay before them.   
  
"Get as much as you can carry lads!" Jack yelled to them.   
  
Jack, along with his crew, started grabbing all the gold they could carry and stuffing it in their pockets, and bags.. Some looked as if they would fall over they were carrying so much gold. Will looked around to see the pirates filling their pockets with gold. Then, he noticed.   
  
"Where's the girl?" he turned around and asked Jack.   
  
Jack looked up from stuffing jewels in his pocket. "Girl? She was right behind Gibbs there." he answered, then yelled to Gibbs. "Where's the girl?"   
  
Gibbs looked up. "Right...." he was cut off. The girl who he thought was right behind him was missing.   
  
Jack's face turned white as a ships sails. "We must find her! Everyone listen up! That half go down that tunnel! You people, go down that tunnel! The rest of you, follow me! We must find that girl!" Jack said taking lead. They all split up to look for Riley.  
  
"Long ago a great wizard made a stone for a very powerful king. It was no ordinary stone, mind you, it was a seeing stone. One that had many great powers in it. The stone you see infront of you." Draco said pointing to the stone.  
  
"But, what's a seeing stone?" Riley asked never taking her eyes off the stone.  
  
"You'll find out, if you'd quit interrupting." Draco said. "Now, where was I. Oh, yes. The king was very impressed by the stone, but had no idea of the power it held. Neither did the wizard that made it. Just as the stone held powers of good, it held evil powers as well. Ones that should never be messed with.   
  
In the years to come, the king started finding out what the stone could really do. First, the good, then the bad. He liked the feeling of power so much, that he used the stone to control the kingdom which he ruled. The wizard that made the stone tried to stop him by finding the bravest knight he could. This night was known throughout the land. When the wizard found him, he told the knight of his mission, and gave him a special present. The Sword of Calcox. t could never be broken, and was sharp enough to cut a person through easy.   
  
The knight succeeded in his mission, and returned the stone to the wizard. But, the wizard had another mission for him. To hid the stone and the sword someplace where it would be safe. Forever. He was also to draw a map of where he hid the stone and sword, and give it to the wizard when he returned. Again, the knight succeeded. This time, though, when he returned the wizard had been killed. The king had found out that the stone was missing, and that the wizard had something to do with it. The knight took the map and hid it someplace." Draco explained.   
  
Riley looked up from the stone. "You mean this little thing caused all that trouble?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said in a sad voice. Riley wished she could see who or whatever she was talking to, but knew that it would never be done. Draco continued his story.  
  
"The knight eventually married and had a child, but he had to leave, and his daughter grew up not knowing him. He had been killed when the kings soldiers had sound him. By the time the daughter had meet a man and had her own child, the king was old. When the king finally found her, he sent his soldiers after her, to get the map. Her father had given it to her to pass on to her children. This way the king would never get it."  
  
"What happened to her?" Riley asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Draco took what sounded like a deep breath.   
  
"She tried to escape, but the soldiers caught her first. She hid the child in the tall grass, and was killed when she wouldn't tell where the child was. She had given the map to the child. The next morning a man found her, and treated her as his own. Until he was killed. Then, from what is known, she fell into the hands of a pirate. That's all we know now."  
  
Riley looked up. Her face was white. "You mean to say to this day you know what is happening to this child?"   
  
Nothing was said for a few minutes. "Yes. We know every big thing that happens to this child. Anything that gives off great feelings."  
  
Riley was confused. "What do you mean 'great feelings'?"  
  
Draco's voice spoke up. "Anything that happens big in this girl's life tells up what is happening."  
  
Riley looked at the stone wondering. "Can this stone tell you the past?" she asked.   
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"I mean, can it tell you who your parent's were if you don't know?" Riley asked.   
  
"I suppose so." Draco said after a moment. "Now then, you have found the stone. Now, you must find the sword."   
  
"Not until I know what happened to the king." Riley protested.   
  
Draco started getting annoyed. He had been there for almost a century. "He died the night of the attack. Another kingdom attacked the next day and took over. Now, nothing is left."  
  
"That's what happened?!" Riley said surprised. She rolled her eyed and picked up the stone and put it in her side bag. "Maybe the sword will be more exiting than this story." she said, and walked out of the room.   
  
Jack and his group of pirates were searching the caves, calling out Riley's name. They had no idea where to find her, because the cave was filled with so many caverns. As they walked down the narrow passageways, they kept a sharp eye out for Riley. Jack kept calling out her name an listening for her to answer. He soon started to lose hope that they would find her. Although they got no answer in return, Jack and the others kept on calling out her name.  
  
"Who are you?" a voice asked as Riley walked into a cavern to the right of the one that she had found the seeing stone in.  
  
"I am Damon. Protector of the Sword of Calcux." a man answered, walking out of nowhere.  
  
Riley was surprised at the sight of him. When she finally got her voice back she asked him another question. "Who sent you to guard the sword?" she asked.   
  
"A great wizard sent me here after a mission. I was to protect the sword if he died. I left my family for this. By now their probably dead." he said, looking a little sad.  
  
Riley must have looked confused. She looked up at him. "So, you're the knight?"  
  
"Yes." he answered looking like he had when she first saw him.  
  
She was going to say something, but was cut off by a different voice. One that she knew.  
  
"Riley.....Riley? Where are you? Riley?"   
  
"Jack! In here!" Riley yelled to him. She turned back twards Damon. :I have to go. Nice talking to you."  
  
But, before she could get out the cavern, she was blocked off by Damon's own sword.   
  
"No one leaves, unless they defeat me." he said. Riley looked up at him, trying to decide what to do next. Before she could even think of something, though, Damon's sword came at her. She rushed and picked up the Sword of Calcux, and used it to block his blow. Now, Riley knew she had to fight for her life, and the lives of Jack and his crew.   
  
Jack kept calling out her name. Never wanting to give up. He had given his word to watch out for the girl, and he hadn't really done it, not now anyways. He kept calling out her name. "Riley....Riley? Riley, can you hear me?" he kept on calling out her name. Then, a faint sound could be heard. Jack and his party listened.  
  
"Jack....over here. I'm over here!" he could hear Riley yelling.   
  
"This way." he said, motioning to the pirates that followed him. They all ran the was of the voice. Then, a new sound could be heard also. The sounds of metal hitting rock. Jack listened for a moment.   
  
"Swords? This way. Hurry." he yelled back at his crew. They all hurried as fast as they could to keep pace with him.  
  
The battle between the two raged on. Sparks were flying everywhere from where the swords would strike a rock. The heavy breathing of the two could be heard, but they seemed to ignore it. Both too concentrated on the fight to hear any other sounds.   
  
Finally Riley's chance came. Damon went in for a strike, but Riley blocked him, and spun her sword, knocking his out of his grasp. He fell to the ground.   
  
"I am defeated. You may leave." he said. He held up his hands to show that he had given up. Riley took the sword, and the rest of her possessions that she had lied down before fighting. She turned back to get one last glance at Damon, but he was gone. Just as she turned to walk out, she heard a voice.   
  
"Ask the stone you questions, my gal, and it will tell you the answers." Riley knew it was Damon's voice that had said that. She stood in the room for a few more minutes, then opened her side bag to get out the seeing stone. She took it out of the bag and took a deep breath.  
  
"Who is Damon?" she asked the stone. The stone glimmered to life, and showed a picture, as well as told her the answer.   
  
"Damon Ghale. Married to Jane Mullins. One child. A daughter named Daniella. Died in soldier attack. Married to Jack Sparrow. Mother's tragic accident of death happened when..." the stone continued on about what Draco had said, and more strangely, the dream that always repeated itself. Then it hit her. "Married to Jack Sparrow."   
  
She turned back to the stone. "One child. A daughter named Riley Sparrow." the stone's face went dark, and returned back to normal. She stared blankly into it for some time. One thing kept repeating itself. "A daughter named Riley Sparrow." She fell to her knees in disbelief. She was the daughter of Jack Sparrow. The man who was intrusted to look after her now. Her own father, and she hadn't even known it.   
  
"Now you know. Jack Sparrow is your father. You were the one the soldiers were looking for the night your mother died. She gave her life to save yours. You have stayed to the light."Damon said walking up.   
  
"Stay to the light. My mother always said that. It was her last words to me." Riley said looking at him.  
  
"Your mother was brave. You have made her proud. Now, you must find a way to destroy that map so that no one will ever find it. Ever." he said.  
  
Riley shook her head. She knew what she had to do. She pulled out her candle, and lit the map on fire. It was soon gone, and Riley was on her way out.   
  
"Thanks. For everything." she said turning back to him for the last time.   
  
"Remember, always stay to the light!" Damon yelled after her.   
  
Riley ran to catch up to Jack. She practically ran him over when she went around a corner and hit him head on.  
  
"Jack!" she said hugging him when they stood up.  
  
Jack looked at her. "Your safe." he said. Then he realized he was acting like a father and not a captain, so he stood up. "Move out. Everyone back to the ship. Show's over." he said pushing everyone back to the ship.  
  
Once they were underway, and Jack was in his quarters, Riley finally decided it was time to show Jack the stone, and tell him who she really was. She knocked on the door to the cabin, and walked in slowly and quietly when Jack told her to enter. She stood infront of him for a moment.  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked confused at the look on her face.  
  
Riley reached into her side bag. "Here. Look at this. Ask it about your child."   
  
Jack shot her a look. "How did you find out about that?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just ask it about her." Riley told him again.  
  
Reluctantly he took the stone. He stared at it then asked his question.  
  
"Where is the child of Jack Sparrow?" he asked as if he were another person.  
  
The stone glimmered to life. Again it had a picture and an explanation.  
  
"Jack Sparrow. One child. A daughter. Now lives with father. Name, Riley Sparrow." the stone said and went black again.   
  
Jack, as Riley did earlier, starred at the stone in disbelief. "You?" he finally asked when he had the voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't know. That's what the seeing stone told me." Riley said with a shrug.  
  
Jack looked at her. Now he saw it. The eyes, face, attitude. He could now see that she was his daughter.  
  
"How will I explain this one?" he asked.  
  
Riley stood up and went over to him. "We'll think of something. 


	6. chapter6

They had almost made it back to Port Town. The land could be seen over the horizon as just a line drawn between the sea and the sky. Riley was in the crow's nest sitting and watching the land come into view with a pair of binoculars. Jack, on the other hand, was at the wheel, steering the ship, thinking of a way to tell the others about Riley. No one had ever known Jack had had a child. He kept it secret, because he had thought that she had died along with her mother, only the body had never been found.   
  
Jack knew this would not be an easy task. Telling the people he had known forever, and not kept any secrets to, would probably never trust him again. What would they think when he told them this? How would they react? He hoped they wouldn't ask questions about it. Then he would have to tell of Riley's mother, how he meet her, and about her death. How he had been away when it happened on a trip.  
  
Although, he knew Will would be the first to ask about the story. He would probably ask more questions than Jack wanted to answer. Jack figured that would be true. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize that they were almost to the docks. He looked up from the wheel in surprise. Finding himself again, he called Riley down from the crow's nest.  
  
"Riley! We're near port! Get down here and help dock!" he yelled up to her. He could see her lean over the side and yell. "On my way, Captain."  
  
She grabbed a hold of a rope used for the main sails, and swung down them to the main deck. She swung out high and far on her way down. She landed on the main deck with a slight thunk.   
  
"Lookout Riley reporting for duty, captain." she said putting her hand on her forehead and saluting. She laughed at the look Jack gave her.   
  
"Help Gibbs and the others with the anchor." he said after looking at her for a while.   
  
"Yes, sir!" she said running off to help.   
  
Jack let out a small laugh and grinned. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a child. After all, Jack thought, free labor on the ship. He laughed at the thought. Riley enjoyed helping on the ship, and didn't mind the dirty work either, like some. Most pirates were used to it also.   
  
The ship was docked, and the fees paid for by Will. They stopped at the old man's house to drop off the gold and jewels that they had gathered for him. As promised, the man let them keep half of it. Next, it was to Wills house where they would stay there for a few nights before leaving. Jack knew he had to tell them about Riley as soon as they go there. Will and Elizabeth would be the first he would tell. He would tell the crew later, or never. However, he would tell Gibbs, even if he didn't tell the others. Gibbs would do it for him.  
  
They neared Will's house, and Jack took a deep breath. Riley looked up at him. Knowing exactly what he was thinking. She took a deep breath also. She didn't know how people would react either. She was frightened, because if people reacted in the wrong way, she was afraid Jack would get rid of her. Send her to somewhere else to live, or leave her somewhere.   
  
Will greeted Elizabeth with a kiss when he walked through the door.  
  
"I saw you coming up the drive." Elizabeth said looking over to Jack. "You were successful?"  
  
Jack showed her the treasures. Her eyes lit up, and she put the stuff on in a box that she had picked up for the treasures. "Let's go in the parlor for some tea." she said. "You must have much to talk about."   
  
Jack looked at Riley. "We do."   
  
Riley looked over at the others who had no clue what was going on. Elizabeth lead them into the parlor. They all sat down while Elizabeth poured the tea. Jack shifted uncomfortably. When Elizabeth was done, he decided it was time to tell them.  
  
"Will, Elizabeth." he looked over to them. "I, umm, we have something to tell you." he said acknowledging Riley.  
  
Will and Elizabeth sat up straight. They were ready to listen to whatever Jack had to say, but had no idea what it was. They certainly were not prepared for what it was.  
  
Jack thought of a way to start it. Then he decided. He would tell them the whole story. From begining to end. Sighing, he began. "A long time ago, I met a girl named Daniella. We fell in love and got married, and had a child. A daughter. I left them when I had to go to Port Royal for some supplies.   
  
While I was gone, our village fell under attack to pirates. They were looking for the map to a treasure that had been handed down to Daniella's family for years. She tried to out run the pirates, but was unsuccessful. She was killed. Our child went missing, and was thought to be dead. I gave up trying to find her after 6 years. I thought she was dead."   
  
Riley began to cry. It was the first time she had cried. Even when Scott had died, she hadn't cried. Will and Elizabeth looked at her strangely.  
  
Jack continued on. "On the way back to Port Town, I found my child again. Riley is my daughter."   
  
Will and Elizabeth looked at him, then to Riley, who had stopped crying by now.  
  
"How did you find that out?" Will asked.  
  
Jack was about to speak, but Riley cut him off. "With this." she said handing Will the Seeing Stone. Him and Elizabeth looked at it. "What is it she asked.  
  
"It's called a seeing stone. It shows people the past and the future. I asked it about my parents and it told me who they were. It told Jack about me." Riley explained.  
  
"How do you know if it's true?" Will asked looking up at her.  
  
Riley now had the normal cocky look back on her face. "Ask it yourself." she said.   
  
Will looked at the rock and back to Riley for a few minutes, then decided just to try it. Sure enough, it showed Jack and Daniella, then Riley, Daniella's death, and Scott's death, their journey, and then stopped at the very moment they were at. Will looked over at Jack.   
  
"She is your child." he said amazed.   
  
"Yes." Jack answered.  
  
The rest of the remaining three days were used to catch up. Jack told about his adventures, and how he had meet Will and Elizabeth, while Riley told of her childhood. When at last the time came for Jack and Riley to leave Will and Elizabeth, an old man came up to Jack and Will with a map. One that must have been a thousand years old. It told of a treasure hidden in a lost world. The map told them how to get there, and about the great treasure. The old man made a deal with Jack to return a lost possession of his that was hidden with the treasure. Now, I'd tell you of that adventure, but that would be another story. 


End file.
